


All You Need Is Luck

by Kikacat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, Librarians, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, No Voldermort, POV Remus Lupin, Post-Marauders' Era, Remus is 19, Remus was not a marauder, but still went to Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikacat/pseuds/Kikacat
Summary: When Remus gets luck on his side, he never imagines it could finally bring him Sirius.





	1. A not so bad day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Remus-centric story, where he finally gets all the good things he deserves. Also, everyone is nice.

Remus had been walking for fifteen minutes before the rain started. He was too far from home to go back and surrounded by too many Muggles to use his wand. He was drenched within a minute. He sighed to himself, as he continued his walk to work. He’d be cold and damp all day now, but at least he had his books to look forward to. 

Nobody wanted to hire a werewolf in the wizarding world, so Remus had found a job in a Muggle library, practically straight out of Hogwarts, only needing to forge the few documents relating to his education. He’d been there two years now, and loved the place, especially the old ladies, Mary and Margaret, who also worked there. They babied him a bit, after they found out that he had a ‘condition’ that he needed to take regular time off for. Remus had explained he needed to go for treatment every month and the ladies had coddled him, and bought him tea, but hadn’t pressed for details. He was very grateful.

He smiled to himself as he thought of their expressions when they saw him like this, soaked to the bone. He’d be in for a lecture, no doubt, with a reminder that he needed to ‘find a nice young man to take care of you’. Remus had given up looking a long time ago, settling for one night stands with Muggles whenever the loneliness became too much. He’d fallen head over heels in love at fourteen, and no-one else would do. It was okay, he’d accepted that he’d end up alone. A wizard would never want a werewolf, and a Muggle could never understand. Still, he kept a corner of his heart full of the boy who’d given him butterflies. The first person to ever make him think ‘maybe’. His mind drifted back.

******************

Remus lay quietly on his bed, forehead creased as he tried to make sense of the History of Magic notes he’d taken. It was two days after the full moon, and even though he’d recovered, his concentration hadn’t been where it should, and he was quite sure he’d written down gibberish. He frowned as he flicked his wand at his trunk, summoning his text book. He’d need to re-read the whole chapter again, if he wanted his essay to make any sense. He settled back against his pillow as he opened the book.

Noise from the stairs made him look up at the door as Sirius, James and Peter burst in. Remus liked his room mates, often laughed to himself at their antics, but he could never join in. Dumbledore had been wonderful to him, letting him come to Hogwarts, so ensuring that nobody found out the truth was Remus’ primary concern. He was polite, but quiet, when they spoke to him. After the first year, they’d stopped trying to be friends with him, and after the second, had stopped including him in their conversations in the dorm. They were never mean or rude, it was more like they forgot he was there. It made Remus sad sometimes, but it was for the best.

The three boys bundled through the door in a heap, and Remus smiled politely at them before turning his attention back to his book.

Sirius pushed off the floor and fiddled with his robes for a minute as James and Peter looked on, grinning.

“Hi Remus,” he said.

Remus looked up from his his book, surprised. Of all of his dorm mates, he spoke to Sirius the least, though he’d often catch Sirius staring at him with a look he couldn’t decipher. He’d done his own share of staring at Sirius, of course, he was almost hypnotic, before realising one day that his interest in Sirius had become something more. He’d tried to avoid him after that, though Sirius did still make an effort. There were only so many times Remus could end up red-faced and tongue tied before Sirius realised he had a crush on him. And Remus could not let that happen. Just another secret.

It had taken a year for Remus to be able to hide his feelings effectively.

“Hi Sirius,” he answered, proud that he didn’t stutter.

Sirius looked a little uncomfortable, which was very strange, as he was almost always the loudest, most confident person in a room. Remus heard James snigger, and looked down to see him stifling a laugh in Peter’s shoulder. Peter himself was bright red and looked to be trying not to burst.

Remus wondered for a moment if they were laughing at him.

“What’re you up to?” Sirius finally managed.

Remus blinked. This was new, Sirius almost never initiated conversation anymore. Perhaps they were planning a prank. 

“Re-reading today’s chapter from Binns. I’m afraid my notes are a bit useless today, no concentration.” 

Sirius nodded, “Yeah, it’s not been long since..”

James coughed, loudly, and Sirius blushed.

“Since?” Remus asked, really confused now.

“Um, since you were off sick,” Sirius said, looking more confident.

Remus froze for a moment. They’d noticed his sickness, did they know? Had they worked it out?

All three boys were now looking at Remus patiently, he let out a breath. They couldn’t know.

“You could borrow my notes, if you like,” Sirius continued, when it was clear Remus had nothing to say, “They’re probably not as good as yours, but you’re welcome to them.”

“Thank you, that would be great,” Remus said, quietly.

Sirius moved quickly to his own trunk, pulling out the parchment, before walking over to Remus and stopping in front of him.

“Anytime,” he said, as he smiled, showing off perfect white teeth.

Remus looked up at him and felt the butterflies take flight. He’d always thought Sirius was attractive, everyone did, but looking at him this close, watching as he smiled down at him, made his heart flutter. It was more than a crush, he realised. He used all of his self-control to stop his hands from shaking as he reached up to take the parchment. Sirius’ smile got even wider and Remus struggled to look at him. He was dazzling. And he looked at Remus like.. maybe..

Remus dropped his eyes back to the book in front of him. “I’ll get these back to you soon, Sirius, thank you,” he murmured, unable to meet Sirius’ eyes.

Sirius stood there for a few more seconds before slowly backing off.

“No rush, Remus,” he said quietly, as he gathered up James and Peter, before heading back out the door.

“That went well,” said James, as Sirius closed the door behind them.


	2. Unexpected Meeting

Remus was still lost in the memory as he approached the main road, muscle memory alone making him stop at the crossing. He looked up just for a second, as he made to cross, realising he was subconsciously following the person beside him, when the sound of a car horn snapped him back to reality, and he realised the lights were still green. Reacting faster than a human, he grabbed the woman next to him and pulled her back onto the pavement, as the car sped by, skidding on the wet road, and missing them by an inch.

“Oh my God, are you alright,” Remus said, frantically looking over the woman for injuries.

She smiled back at him, looking far too calm for someone who had just had a near death experience. 

“Of course,” she smiled, as she assessed Remus with bright, pale blue eyes, “That’s some grip you’ve got there. Quick reflexes too. Almost like magic.”

Remus looked at the woman properly, for the first time. She brushed her blond hair out of her face as she winked at him, and Remus relaxed a little. 

“Let’s have a coffee, and a little chat,” she continued, “don’t worry about work, they won’t mind.”

Remus opened his mouth to argue, but the women shook her head. “Trust me,” she said.

The woman turned quickly and began to walk up a side street behind them. For reasons Remus wasn’t full aware of, he followed. They entered a small cafe, barely noticeable from the street, and sat down at a smart table in the corner. The woman, who Remus now realised was a witch, pulled out her wand, and tapped the menu. A house elf popped up beside them.

“Welcome to Karma. How may I be serving you?” she squeaked.

“Two coffees, please,” said the witch, “one black, and one with milk and three sugars.”

Remus blinked, that was how he drank his coffee. The elf disappeared with a pop.

“I’m Faith,” the witch continued, “and you are Remus Lupin, Librarian and werewolf.”

Remus jerked back in his chair, terrified, shaking. Who was this witch?

“I’ve never hurt anyone,” he started, colour draining from his face, “I-I’d never h-hurt a-anyone.”

The witch looked back at him calmly, a small smile on her lips, but her eyes were sad.

“Oh Remus, I am sorry that you fear so much. I know how hard life has been for you. I am not going to hurt you, quite the opposite actually.”

Remus was still shaking, but he made no move to leave, curiosity getting the better of him. ‘Idiot’, he thought, ‘you know what it did to the cat’.

Faith laughed, like she could read his mind. Maybe she could. Remus tried his best to calm down, jumping only slightly when the coffee appeared on the table.

“That could have been messy this morning,” Faith began, pulling her cup in front of her, “The car wouldn’t have hurt me, but it would’ve taken quite the effort to cover up a miraculous event like that, so it’s lucky you were there,” she chuckled, “I’m afraid I’ve been a bit lax with hiding my magic in public, and the higher ups are a little cross with me.”

Remus nodded, unsure what to say.

“I’d like to give you something in return,” she said, “I think you deserve a little good fortune yourself, so here..”

Almost faster than Remus could see, Faith pulled a small pouch out of her pocket, grabbed a pinch of fine powder, and blew it in his face.

Remus coughed, waving his hands in front of his face wildly. “What the hell!” he exclaimed. But the chair across from him was empty. Faith had gone.


	3. A lucky day

As Remus made his way out of the cafe, and back towards the main road, he struggled to make sense of his morning. The rain had stopped and the sun was shining brightly. He noticed, happily, that his clothes were dry. Must’ve been warming charms in the cafe doorway, he thought.

He entered the library, waving at Mary and Margaret, as he made his way over to apologise for his lateness. Mary got to him first, hugging him tightly.

“Are you okay, darling, Margaret saw what happened, that car missed you by a hair. Do you want to sit down? Shall I get you a tea? Oh, you poor angel!”

Remus was stunned.

“I’m fine, really,” he said as Mary stepped back, Margaret taking her place and squeezing him hard.

“That road is so dangerous, we should get on to the council about some speed restrictions Mary,” she said, as she pulled back.

“Honestly, it was my fault,” Remus tried, “The lights were green.”

“Still,” said Mary, sniffing, “You were very lucky, young man. Now, off to the archives with you, a nice easy day is in order. And we both know how much you love the musty old books the best.”

Remus really did. He grinned. 

After a really lovely day tucked up in the archive room, Mary bringing him tea every hour, Remus shrugged into his jacket, ready to make his way home. He was last out tonight and locked the library door carefully behind him.

He stopped at the newsagent to grab a pint of milk, and on a whim bought a scratch card, with a pound coin he had surprisingly found in his pocket. Idly scratching the foil off with his thumb, he almost didn’t notice, when one, two, three lots of £15,000.00 stared back at him. That was more money than he’d ever had in his life. The newsagent chuckled at his stunned face, apologising that he couldn’t do the payout himself, but giving Remus his milk for free. Remus walked home in a daze, rang the lottery people, and sat quite still in his lounge for about half an hour. He couldn’t believe his luck.

The next day he arrived at the library with coffee and cakes for everyone. Mary and Margaret made such a fuss over him, and congratulations poured in from all of his co-workers. He worked quietly, still a bit in shock, as he planned what to do with his money. His flat was decent, though a bit troublesome. He’d been on at his landlord for months about the broken window in the bedroom, and the leaky tap in the kitchen, that often kept him awake. Maybe he could buy some new furniture, a nice new comfy chair to sit and read, ooh and a reading lamp, he’d always wanted one of those. Remus laughed to himself, as he realised he had the dreams of a sixty year old man. Okay, maybe he could have those things, but he’d treat himself too. The only clothes he’d ever owned that weren’t second hand, had been his Hogwarts robes. He resolved then to treat himself to a new wardrobe.

One week later, and the money was sat in Remus’ bank account. He had to stop himself from repeatedly going to the cash machine, just to print a balance, as he still couldn’t quite believe it. Even more surprisingly, he had returned from work the night before, to find his landlord letting himself out of the flat, and apologising for taking so long to fix the problems inside. Remus had had his first night of uninterrupted sleep in seven months. 

Saturday arrived, Remus’ day off. He set off to Muggle London, eager to buy some new clothes. He spent almost no time in the wizarding world now, and buying robes was pointless, but he had still owl ordered a smart new set, just in case. It was like he couldn’t help himself. 

He entered the first clothes shop he came to. Looking around, a bit lost amongst all the new styles. A salesperson took pity on him.

“Looking for anything in particular?” She asked, kindly.

“I’m not really sure,” said Remus honestly, “I’m after a new wardrobe, but I’m not sure what suits me.”

The salesperson smiled widely, her eyes lighting up. “I’m Becca, Sir, and I can help you with that,” she said.

Two hours later and Remus was exhausted. He had tried on so many shirts and trousers his limbs ached. A large pile of clothes that had all been judged worthy by Becca, balanced precariously on the counter by the till. He looked at the last item in her arms, a pair of black jeans, and grimaced a little.

“Oh, go on,” said Becca, laughing, “you never know if you don’t try.”

Remus sighed, taking the jeans before closing the curtain to the changing room behind him. They were a tight fit, and he was almost ready to ask for a larger size, when suddenly they were on, and he did the button up before opening the curtain once again.

Becca’s eyes widened as she stared at him. “Wow,” was all she said.

Remus glanced behind him at the mirror. He really did look good in these jeans. They fit in all the right places, making his arse look, well, more like an arse than it usually did. He legs looked long and lean, and, if he hadn’t been so cautious of his scars, he’d have pulled up the bottom of his shirt to see how they snugly fitted his hips, just right.

He grinned at Becca, as he closed the curtain again, changing back into his regular clothes, but keeping a tight hold on his new jeans.

At the till, he watched as Becca scanned item after item. Remus was glad this shop had designer paper bags, as he was quite sure the cost of new plastic ones would’ve been more than the clothes themselves, as bag after bag filled up. Becca looked up with a grin as she packaged the last item.

“Ready to see the total?” she asked.

Remus nodded and Becca pressed a button on the till. All of a sudden an alarm started ringing, and Remus nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God,” Becca shouted hysterically, as she jumped up and down in excitement, “Sir, you’re our one millionth customer! All your purchases today are on us. Oh my God, and I get a bonus too! It’s your lucky day!”

She practically leapt over the counter, as she grabbed Remus in a tight hug. Remus stood still in shock. He couldn’t believe it.


	4. Investigations and Reunions

Remus wasn’t a stupid man. On the whole, he was quite clever, so it didn’t escape his notice that things had been going his way as of late. He’d done a bit of research with the books he had. He knew it had something to do with Faith, and whatever powder she had dosed him with, but he was coming up short on information. At first he thought it was some sort of luck spell, woven into the powder to make it stick, but he found no precedent for that. Then he had researched Felix Felicis, but that only came in liquid form, so now he was at a loss. He needed to know. What if his luck ran out? What if he overused it and it reversed, ruining his life? He needed answers.

His books exhausted, he had no option but to head for Diagon Alley. Dressing in his new robes, a rich green colour that bought out his eyes, and made his hair look a little less mousey, he apparated to the point nearest Flourish and Blotts. He looked around a little, nostalgia taking him back to his school days as he realised he had missed this. Magic in the air, all around him. People openly waving their wands about. He smiled a little, he needed to visit more.

He had some luck in the bookshop (ha) finding books on luck spells he’d never heard of. He made his purchases and stepped back outside, deciding to get a drink and some lunch while he was here. He had missed Butterbeer too. Not two steps down the street, he rounded a corner, straight into a strong chest and amazing smell. He bounced back a little, the strangers arms coming up to grab his and keep him steady. Remus looked up, straight into the eyes of Sirius Black.

He floundered, oh God, how do words work again. He felt himself blushing, partly because he’d just walked into a stranger and partly because this was the closest he’d ever been to Sirius, and Sirius was still holding him.

Sirius’ eyes were wide. He looked Remus up and down, mouth opening and closing silently, before he closed his eyes and shook himself. Gaining back some composure, he let go, smiling at Remus.

“Merlin, Remus, is that you? How are you? It feels like forever. How have you been? I heard you moved to Muggle London.” Sirius stopped, as if he only just now realised he’d been talking so much. A blush settled over his cheekbones. Remus nearly died.

“I-I’m good, Sirius, thank you. And you? Are - Are you well? Remus shut his eyes in mortification. He was still a mess when it came to Sirius, not that he could be blamed entirely. Sirius had gotten even more attractive, if that was possible. Teenage Remus wouldn’t have stood a chance. Adult Remus was faring no better. 

Sirius smiled at him. “You remember me then?” he asked.

Remus couldn’t help but looked shocked. What. As if anyone could forget Sirius.

He schooled his face a little. “We shared a room for seven years, of course I remember,” he said.

Sirius looked a little disappointed, “Yeah, of course,” he smiled again, “Do you still see anyone from school? Me, James and Peter are still attached at the hip, as you might guess.”

Remus shook his head, “Not many wizards in my neck of the woods, but I do run into some occasionally,” he grinned as he thought of Faith. Sirius’ smile widened in return.

“Do you want to get a drink, or some lunch, or a coffee, or something?” Sirius asked, suddenly. “It would be nice to catch up.”

Remus held his breath for a moment. Sirius just asked him out, well not out, but still, wow, teenage Remus would not believe this. He smiled, shyly, and nodded.

Sirius looked like Christmas had come early as he pointed back down the alley, and Remus turned to walk with him to a small pub. He didn’t remember this from his youth, but he supposed many things had changed.

Sirius would not take no for an answer and ordered drinks and lunch for the both of them. Remus felt a bit silly, he finally had enough money to pay for himself, and Sirius was having none of it. They sat in silence for a moment, when Sirius returned with the drinks, but then he hesitantly asked a question, and Remus shyly answered, and then all bets were off and they were talking like they had been best mates for years.

“I can’t believe James got Lily to agree to marry him,” Remus laughed, wiping tears from his eyes.

“I know!” replied Sirius, still chuckling, “For about 6 months, Me and Pete pretended to scan her for the Imperious curse just in case, drove James mad, though Lily found it funny.”

Remus raised his eyebrows at that, as Sirius continued, “Yeah, she’s quite wicked, Lily, in her own way. Would have made one hell of a Marauder if only James hadn’t been so creepy.”

Remus smiled again, “That would be something to see.”

Sirius’ smile dipped a bit as he looked at Remus. “You should, you know. Come round for dinner one night. Everyone would love to see you.”

Remus paused, “I didn’t think anyone noticed me much at school,” he said, “Let alone would want to see me now.”

Sirius was looking at him intently, as if trying to send him a message. Remus grinned trying to lighten the mood. Sirius blinked slowly, then smiled back.

“Please Remus,” he said, quietly, “I’d like you to come.”

Remus thought about it. It would be nice to see some of his old classmates. And, with his luck the way it was, perhaps he might even be able to finally make friends.

“Okay,” he said.


	5. Old Friends, New Friends

Remus was scared. No, nervous. No, definitely scared. He stood at the door of the pretty cottage owned by James Potter and held his breath. He just had to knock, that was all, just knock.

He didn’t get a chance to, as suddenly there was a pop of apparition, and Peter appeared behind him.

“Remus, it’s so good to see you,” Peter said, as he launched himself into Remus, giving him a bear hug.

“It’s nice to see you too,” said Remus, quietly pleased with the reaction. He’d known Peter the best out of the three of them, often offering to help him with his homework. Sirius, he’d avoided because of well, you know, and James had always been shrewd. Remus had thought if anyone would guess his secret, it would be James, so he’d kept his distance.

Peter drew back from Remus, a huge smile on his face. “Everyone’s been looking forward to this, Padfoot’s not shut up about it.”

“Padfoot?” Remus asked.

“Oh, nothing, nevermind me,” said Peter, eyes sliding round Remus to the door, “Have you knocked yet?”

Before Remus could answer, Peter was knocking loudly on the door, and it opened quickly, Lily Evans smiling widely at them.

“Come on in, Pete,” she said, motioning him forward, before opening her arms for a hug, “And Remus, we’re so happy you could come.”

Remus was at a bit of a loss, he had no idea why everyone was apparently so happy to see him. He stepped forward into a brief hug with Lily, and then followed her down the hall to the Kitchen. James and Sirius were inside, casually leaning against the countertop, cans of beer in their hands. Peter made his way to the fridge and helped himself, offering one to Remus before popping the lid, and taking a huge gulp.

Sirius stood up straighter, as James came towards Remus with a hand outstretched.

“Merlin, Remus, look at you, you look great. I’m glad you could make it,” James said, shaking Remus’ hand and grinning.

“Thank you for inviting me,” Remus replied, ever polite.

“Not so much our doing, but we are happy to have you,” James laughed, “Would never have heard the end of it otherwise.”

Peter snorted, Lily smacked James on the arm as she passed.

“Ignore him Remus, he’s still an idiot,” she said, fondly

A little confused, Remus raised his eyes to Sirius, to find him staring back, a small smile on his lips. 

“Hi,” said Remus, “it’s nice to see you again Sirius.”

“You too,” said Sirius softly.

James cleared his throat. “Well, before this gets weird - to the barbeque!” he announced, marching towards the open back door, Peter on his heels and Sirius following.

“Don’t mind them,” said Lily, noticing Remus’ confusion, “They’re trying really hard not to mess up.”

“Mess up what?” Remus asked, but Lily was gone.

Three beers and several dubiously cooked sausages later, Remus was having a great time. He had caught up on what everyone had been doing since school, and shared his own stories with them. He even mentioned his lottery win, which took some explaining as neither James nor Sirius had any idea what a lottery was.

He was having such a nice time that he hadn’t noticed how late it had gotten, or how closely Sirius had moved to sit beside him.

“I’m having a lovely time,” he said, voicing his thoughts.

“I’m glad,” Sirius replied, “I always hoped we could be friends, but at school you seemed to not want to, so we respected that.”

Remus nodded, “I had my reasons, then,” he began, hoping Sirius wouldn’t dig much further, “But I'd definitely like to be friends now, if you do. I’ve missed the magical community a bit if I’m honest.”

Sirius’ face fell a bit at that, but Remus was on his fourth beer now, and couldn’t imagine what he might of said to make Sirius sad. Sirius should never be sad, always smiling. He should always make Sirius smile, and wow, he can’t handle his beer at all.

Sirius was smiling at him, and Remus suddenly wondered if he’d been speaking out loud. He frowned in confusion.

“Yep,” said Sirius, trying not laugh, “But I really like that you want to make me happy.”

Remus turned bright red, and stumbled to his feet. “On that note, I should say my goodnights,” he said, swaying slightly and shaking his head at the chorus of “NO’s!!!”

Lily got up to see him out. She lead him through the house, and opening the door, pulled him into another tight hug.

“Thank you for coming Remus, it’s been wonderful,” she said, a little croaky. Remus wondered if the night air had made her ill.

“Thanks for having me,” he replied, “Honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever had such a nice evening.”

Lily looked sad for a moment, before pulling her face into a wide smile.

“We’ll see you next Saturday then, we’re going clubbing, and I won’t take no for an answer.”

If Remus had been sober, he’d have said no, no problem, but he wasn’t so he merely nodded, before heading down the path, and apparating away.


	6. Club Nights and Kisses

Remus saw Sirius three more times before Saturday. Firstly, he’d turned up at the library one afternoon, openly charming Mary and Margaret, smile fully on display, asking questions about Remus. Remus had to drag him off to the children’s section before Mary and Margaret swooned. The next day he was waiting for Remus when he closed up, and on the walk back to his flat, demanded to know where the ‘cashcards’ were sold, so he could buy one too. Leading him into the newsagent, Remus grinned at Sirius’ obvious excitement, as he introduced himself as the friend of lottery winner Remus Lupin. When he failed to win, the newsagent slipped him a Twix on the house. The third time was Saturday morning, when Sirius arrived at his flat at a ridiculous hour demanding to know what Remus was going to wear that night.

“I don’t want us to clash,” was his excuse, after Remus tiredly described his jeans and shirt combo.  


Remus was meeting the other’s at a club in the wizarding district. He’d never been there before, tending to use Muggle clubs, if the need arose, but he was excited to see what the differences were.

He had been waiting for about five minutes when he heard a sharp intake of breath behind him, and turning he saw Sirius staring like he’d seen a ghost.

“Wow,” said Lily, coming up to give him a kiss on the cheek, as James wolf-whistled, “Those are some jeans.”

Remus blushed and looked at his feet. Peter clapped him on the back as he walked past.

“Looking good, man.”

Remus looked up to find Sirius still staring at him, the way he used to in school.

“Sirius?” he asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

Sirius blinked, then blinked again, stepping forward into his space.

“You look great, Remus, honestly.” he said.

“Hurry up, the night waits for no man,” yelled James from the doorway.

Remus and Sirius smiled at each other before heading into the club

The music was loud, the lights were dimmed, and the drinks were flowing. Remus was enjoying himself immensely. He’d been quite surprised to find out that James was an incredible dancer, and he and Lily had hardly left the dancefloor all night. Peter was chatting up a witch in the corner, and was clearly making good progress, if her hand on his bum was any indication. Sirius had stayed by his side all night, chatting and laughing and generally making sure Remus was having the best night possible.

“It’s okay if you want to go and find someone to dance with,” he yelled at Sirius over the music, “I don’t mind.”

Sirius looked at him like he was an idiot, before shrugging.

“I’m having a good time with you, though.”

Remus felt happiness bubble through him. Here he was, pressed closely against the only person he’d ever really liked, and that person was happy to be there. And it was lucky that they’d managed to find a booth, and that they were playing all of James’ favourite songs, and that Peter had found someone he liked, and, oh.

“Me too,” he answered, slowly, “but i’m sure there’s a nice witch out there you’d rather be having a good time with.”

Sirius looked like he’d been hit with a brick, before he burst out laughing. Remus looked around for the others, not quite knowing how to deal with Sirius’ hysterics. Sirius straightened, wiping a hand over his face, and through his perfect hair, before grabbing Remus by the wrist and leading him outside.

There was no one else about. The air was cool, but not cold, and Remus could see faint wisps of breath as Sirius regained his composure, breathing deeply.

“I would’ve said something sooner, but honestly, i thought you already knew,” he began, looking Remus in the eye, “I hope you’re okay with this, Remus, I’m Gay.”

Remus may have stopped breathing, he couldn’t be sure. All his mind could process was the words Sirius had just spoken. He wasn’t blinking, shit, he needed to blink before Sirius freaked out.

“Remus?” Sirius asked, quietly, looking a bit unsure.

“Me too!” blurted Remus, at a volume not quite acceptable for the environment. Sirius smiled widely at him, the tension of the moment gone in an instant.

“I always kind of hoped so,” he whispered, eyes darting down to Remus’ lips, and if Remus hadn’t been on high alert, he would’ve missed it.

“Yeah?” he asked, tilting his head slightly, an invitation.

“Definitely,” replied Sirius, leaning forward to meet him.

The kiss was everything teenage Remus could imagine, and as much as adult Remus could handle. It was soft, so soft, almost like this meant something to Sirius too. Sirius’ hands came up to cup his face, as he moved Remus to kiss him deeper. Remus felt the slide of Sirius’ tongue against his lips, and opened his mouth slightly, catching Sirius’ lip briefly between his own. Sirius moved his tongue gently, and Remus could feel it in his toes. This was the greatest kiss of his life, of anyone’s life. Remus was momentarily jealous of anyone else who had had this, but then Sirius moaned as Remus kissed back and all thoughts were forgotten.

He had no idea how long they were out there, pressed up against the wall, the music from the club faint from inside. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius’ back and pulled him even closer. Sirius moaned again, pulling back, eyes closed as he leant his forehead against Remus’.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all night,” he whispered, “Those jeans, Remus, honestly. 

Remus chuckled, “I hope it wasn’t just the jeans.”

Sirius shook his head, his hair catching the light as it moved like liquid. Remus raised a hand to run his fingers through it, and Sirius hummed.

“Definitely not,” Sirius said.

Remus wasn’t sure he could be any happier than he was in that moment.

“I’d ask you back to mine, but I don’t want to rush you,” Sirius murmured, nosing at Remus’ neck, before placing a soft kiss on his pulse point.

Remus shivered, “I don’t feel rushed, I’d like to,” he whispered into Sirius’ hair, as he struggled to stop himself from moving his hips.

“Merlin, I hoped for this,” Sirius said, finally drawing back to look at Remus, “We hadn’t seen each other in so long and I didn’t want you to think I was just trying to use you to get lucky.”

And oh. Oh. Oh

It was one thing for fate, or the universe, or whatever, to grant Remus good fortune and spoil him with material things, it was quite another to take away someone’s free will, just to give him something, someone, he’s always wanted.

Remus pushed gently at Sirius, moving him away, and stepped out from between him and the wall. 

“I’m sorry, Sirius,” he said, trying to hold his voice steady, “This isn’t what I want, at least not like this.”

Sirius looked confused, “What? Remus, I don’t understand. Is it what I said? I didn’t mean to come on so strong. It’s just. It’s been a long time.”

And now Remus understood. Sirius obviously hadn’t pulled in a while and Remus was an available Gay man, and luck was on his side. It was the only way he’d ever have Sirius Black. 

He moved towards the edge of the pavement, trying to avoid looking directly at Sirius.

“I’m sorry,” he said, again, before he disappeared.


	7. Everything You Wish For

It took less than a day for James to track him down. Remus had been expecting it really. You don’t upset Sirius Black and not have James Potter come for you. He held his head high when he saw James leaning against the wall outside the library, and made his way over, resignedly.

“What happened, Remus?” James asked quietly.

Remus was shocked. He’d expected James to come at him, all wands blazing. He wasn’t prepared for the soft and gentle approach.

“I had to,” Remus answered, sadly, “It wouldn’t of been right for either of us.”

“He’s really upset Remus, he won’t even say what happened, other than it was going great, and then you sort of switched off. Please talk to me, I want to fix this if I can, for both of you.”

Remus sighed, and led James down the side street to the cafe he’d sat in with Faith, all that time ago.

“I’ll try and explain,” he began, once they’d received their drinks, “Just listen to it all before you say anything.”

So Remus opened up. Finally. He told James everything. About being a werewolf, about why he wasn’t friends with them at school, about falling in love with Sirius, about how hard his life had been, about always keeping things a secret, He told James about Faith, and the good luck that had followed him since, about how he couldn’t take advantage of that to have Sirius, especially knowing that Sirius didn’t feel the same way, even under Fate’s compulsion.

James held up his hand at that point, and Remus nodded for him to speak.

“What on earth made you think he didn’t feel the same way? James asked, incredulous.

“It’s what he said,” Remus answered, “He said it had been a really long time. I get it, it’s fine. I was just surprised he’d want to use me as a warm body, when he could have literally anyone. But i guess that’s the best my luck could do”

James looked at Remus for a good half minute, a hand running through his hair like he genuinely wanted to pull it out. He finally let go, lifting his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose, as he closed his eyes in exasperation.

“Could you do me one favour Remus, please.” James pleaded, “Could you tell him everything you’ve just told me. I promise it’ll be worth it. Just talk to him, and the let him talk to you. Please. And forget fate, or luck or whatever, for a moment. Just give him a chance.” 

“That’s it,” Remus asked in confusion, “You’re not angry about the whole sharing a room with a werewolf unknowingly thing.”

James burst out laughing, “No, Remus, I’m not. Just talk to him about that too, please. It’ll make things so much clearer, to both of you.”

Remus was thoroughly confused, but he nodded, pleased that James hadn’t tried to kill him. 

“If he wants, he can come to my flat tonight. Only if he wants to though,” Remus suggested.

James smiled widely, “Oh, he will Remus, trust me.”

Remus paced wildly around his lounge as he waited for Sirius to arrive. He’d been running through what to say for an hour now and finally thought he had it, before realising the time and then worrying that Sirius wasn’t going to show.

The knock at the door startled him.

He opened it slowly, to see Sirius looking at him with an almost hopeful expression on his face.

“Can i come in?” he asked.

Remus opened the door wider, and Sirius slipped in, his arm brushing against Remus as he passed. Remus hated the way his pulse quickened at the most basic contact. Swallowing, he closed the door, and followed Sirius in to the lounge.

Sirius looked nervous, but then so did Remus. He knew that their tenuous friendship depended on this conversation, but now he didn’t know where to start.

“It’s okay,” Sirius began, “I got most of it out of James, some of it I knew already, and some of it, well, some of it I have no idea about.”

Remus nodded. “I’ll just tell you what I told him then,” he started, “No secrets.”

Sirius sat back, eyes fixed firmly on Remus, as he explained, again, everything that had happened in his life until now.

As he finished, Remus realised he hadn’t looked at Sirius once. Not wanting to see the disgust or disbelief on his face. He sighed and looked towards the door, expecting Sirius to walk out of it at any moment. When nothing happened, he finally turned his gaze to Sirius.

Sirius was looking at him sadly. Remus braced himself.

“Oh Remus,” Sirius whispered, as he moved off the sofa, to kneel in front of Remus’ chair, “I wish you’d have said something sooner. I wish I could have helped you.”

Remus looked up in astonishment. “You’re not angry? You kissed a werewolf. Why aren’t you trying to hex me?”

Sirius smiled, slowly raising a hand and placing it gently on Remus’ knee.

“I’d like to kiss you again, werewolf or not, but even I know now’s not the time. Just remember that I want too, alright.”

Remus nodded, as Sirius stood and made his way back to the sofa. “My turn, I guess,” he began.

“I had a crush on you too, in school. I kept staring at you in first year, I really wanted to be your friend, but you kept your distance, and James said we should respect that, so I did. But I kept watching you. It didn’t take long to realise I liked you. James and Peter thought it was hilarious, they kept trying to get me to talk to you, but you’d get all shy if I did, which was adorable, but I didn’t like making you uncomfortable so I stopped. After a while I just got used to pining from afar.” 

He stopped then, a secret smile on his face as he lost himself to his memories. “I was so happy when I bumped in to you in Diagon, and whether or not luck made that happen, my feelings were the same either way.”

Remus was wide eyed, Sirius had liked him for years. Still did in fact. And all without any intervention from fate.

“But I’m a werewolf,” he said, sadly.

“Ah, yes,” said Sirius, “but I’ve known about that for as long as I’ve liked you, and it’s never bothered me before, so I don’t see why now should be any different.”

Remus choked on air, “You knew!” he exclaimed, “I don’t understand. Why didn’t you say anything.”

Sirius actually looked a bit sheepish at that. “We figured it out during the summer between first and second year, or rather James did,” he said.

Remus rolled his eyes, bloody James.

“We were going to ask you, but I figured you’d tell us in your own time, only you never did,” Sirius finished.

Remus looked up at him, hopefully, “And it doesn’t bother you?” he asked.

“Remus,” Sirius started, kneeling back down in front of him, “Nothing could bother me less. Watching you all those years, what you went through all by yourself, how brave you were. I was in awe of you. You didn’t ask to be bitten, but you were, and you’ve handled it magnificently. You could have become a terrible person, angry and bitter, but you’re not. You’re kind and good and smart. You’re a bloody librarian for Merlin’s sake. You amaze me. Remus, I love you, always have, always will ”

Remus was going to cry. This bright, funny, energetic, incredible man was in love with him. He coughed out a sob, and suddenly Sirius’ arms were around him, holding him tight.

“But what about my luck,” sobbed Remus, “I can’t bare the thought of you only feeling like this because of a spell, or whatever.”

“Remus,” said Sirius, quietly, “Don’t you get it, I’m the lucky one.”

Remus turned his face then, and Sirius brushed away his tears with gentle fingertips.

Suddenly, Remus stopped. “Sirius, What’s a Padfoot?”

“What?” said Sirius, looking shifty.

“Peter said it the first time I went to James and Lily’s. What is it?”

Sirius looked embarrassed, actually blushing as he sat on Remus’ lap.

“Okay,” he began, “Promise to remember I love you and I’m not, like, a weirdo stalker or anything.”

Remus was mildly alarmed, “Okay,” he hedged.

Sirius huffed, “So, when we found out about you being a werewolf, I started to look into ways to help you, just, you know, in case you ever asked. So I stumbled upon this book in the Library,” Remus gasped out a laugh, ”Oh shut it,” Sirius said fondly, “Anyway, I found this book that said werewolves don’t bother much with other animals, only humans, and then I got to thinking about it and, well, I decided to become an animagus for you. Then James and Peter wanted in, so that’s basically what we spent third and fourth year doing.”

Remus was wide eyed now. Staring at Sirius like he’d grown a second head. 

“You became an underage, illegal, animagus for me.”

Sirius shrugged, like it was no big deal. “Padfoot is my nickname, I’m a dog. James is a stag and Peter’s a rat. So, you know, if you ever want company, we’re available.

Remus looked at the man in his arms and was blown away.

“I love you too,” he murmured, leaning forward to capture Sirius’ lips with his own.

“Lucky me,” Sirius sighed into the kiss.


	8. Epilogue

It was a Wednesday, which meant Remus would be finishing early. Sirius was due to meet him, and then they were going out for dinner with James and Lily, to meet Peter and his new girlfriend.

Remus wasn’t sure he would ever get over how happy he was. Sirius was everything he could ever dream of and so much more. Plus, the sex was fantastic. 

He could see Sirius now as he walked in, looking as handsome as ever, leaning over the information desk and flirting up a storm with Mary, and he smiled softly to himself.

He almost didn’t hear Margaret come up behind him. 

“I’m glad you finally found a nice, young man, Remus,” she said, “He’s lovely, and obviously loves you, you’re very lucky.”

“I’m the luckiest man in the world,” Remus said, smiling.

Three streets over, a woman with pale blue eyes smiled to herself, before stepping out into the road.


End file.
